This invention relates to transmission differentials used notably for driving the drive wheels of automotive vehicles and consisting of a case enclosing two driven bevel sun gears, and bevel planet gears driving the latter mounted loose on a planet pin mounted through corresponding holes made in the said case.
Many devices are known for maintaining the planet pins, like those using set screws with dog points or spring pins.
FIG. 1 shows one of these devices, which is a spring pin system 100 in this case. These devices have the drawback of requiring additional parts and of demanding accurate machining, which leads to an increase in the cost of the transmission differential.